Pure, Forbidden Love
by FlamminLenMoon
Summary: This is s story i started writing in class


_**Pure, Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**One day at Ninja High, A young blonde haired boy was heading to class when he had realized that he forget to get his books out of his locker. He ran down the hall as fast as he could and when he reached his locker he noticed that there was a small piece of paper sticking out of the locker. He opened it, read the note and what luck it was another death threat. **_

" _**Ahh that make 200 this week," sighed the now sadden blonde boy. **_

_**He threw the note away just as he did with the other 199 notes. He grabbed his books and raced to class. **_

" _**Mr. Uzumaki your late AGAIN!" announced Iruka-sensei**_

" _**Sorry about that Iruka-sensei, I forgot my books," said naruto nervously. **_

" _**Don't you always forget your books you idiot," said Sakura-chan.**_

_**(naruto's inner thoughts)("Ahh why is Sasuke so popular. Why does all the girls like him, what's so special about Sasuke, If Sasuke wasn't around, maybe I might have a chance to be cool, Ahhhhhhhhh, like that will ever happen every one hates me," )**_

_**~10 mintues later~**_

" _**Mr. Uzumaki, !," yelled Iruka-sensei. **_

" _**huh….what," said Naruto looking around to see what was going on. **_

" _**For gods sake Naruto this is the fifth time this week you've fallen asleep in class," said Iruka-sensei who was now very irritated **_

" _**Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the principles office," **_**said a voice from the inner com. **

" **Well you heard the announcement, get going," said Iruka-sensei**

" **argh, I'm going," sighed Naruto **

**As Naruto walked down the hall toward the Principle's office the was some kids hanging out in the hall way, as walked passed them they started to whisper to each other I could barely hear them, but I knew what they were saying.**

" _**Hey isn't that the demon fox kid."**_

" _**yeah that's him alright, he's such a freak." **_

" _**Yea and his sister Naruko is weirdo too."**_

**( " I don't understand why the they always pick on my and my sister, at lest she's normal, as for, I am very different than her.")**

**10 years ago, my parents died in a car accident while they went on an errand and left my and my older sister Naruko at home. The police came to our house and told us what had happened and they tired to put us in a adoption center, but Naruko refused.**

" _**No I wont let you separate me and Naruto."**_

" _**We have no choice, you have no one to take care of you two."**_

" _**We can take care of each other, now you have overstayed you welcome, GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"**_

**The police did everything they could but Naruko kept refusing to co-operate with them so they gave up and left us alone. Ever since then things have been ok for us.**

" **Ahh, you wanted to see me Grandma Tsunade." sighed Naruto**

" **I told you not to call me that, now what I called you down here for was this, care to explain why you have a copy a Hentai Weekly in you locker!" Tsunade promptly stated.**

"**WHHAA, that's not mine, that's….." Stammered Naruto**

" **I don't care whose this is, it was in you locker and you know these are not allowed on campus, your punishment is to CLEAN OUT THE SCHOOL'S POOL, NOW GET TO WORK MISTER YOU WILL START AFTER LUNCH." yelled Tsunade.**

" **WHHHAAA that's not fair." Naruto whined **

" **you can go back to class now."**

" **Man can this day get any worse,"**

**As Naruto walked back to class he noticed Kiba was outside of his classroom, probably skipping again, Naruto walked over to him and threw the magazine right at him.**

**" Hey, what the hell was that for?" Kiba yelped.**

**" That's for putting your porn magazine in my locker, now I'm the one getting in trouble you ass," said Naruto who was obviously getting angry.**

**" What can I say, I had to hide some where." snickered Kiba**

**" Why did you have to hide in my locker," shouted Naruto**

**" Cause it's to watch Tsunade yell at you." said Kiba with a devilish smile on his face.**

**" You really are an ass you know that," sighed Naruto**

**" I know," smiled Kiba**

**As Naruto walked into the classroom everyone looked over except Sasuke, who sat in the back of the class room and stared out the window, didn't really care for what was going on.**

" **Well the Dobe is back," said sasuke**

**(" That damn Sasuke, he thinks he's so cool ,I just don't get this guy. But lately I don't know why but, I get so nervous around him. Well I have been trying to keep this a secret, but I have a really big crush on Sasuke") **

**" Welcome back , now please take your seat and I will explain the class assignment," stated Iruka-sensei**

**" Ahhh, ok whatever you say sensei," sighed Naruto**

**" Ok on to the assignment, you will all be paired up in groups of two for a history project, the project will be due in four months, I will now pair you up with partners that you will all be able to work with and not some who will goof off and not do any work," said Iruka-sensei in a very stern voice.**

**(" Great, as long as my partner isn't Sasuke")**

**" Ok, last pair….let's see...um Naruto uzumaki will be paired up with..."**

**(" Please don't let it be Sasuke, please don't let it be Sasuke,")**

**"Sasuke Uchiha." said Iruka-sensei.**

**"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" shouted Naruto.**

" **Is there a problem ," asked Iruka-sensei.**

" **Huh…..um…..no," murmured Naruto.**

"**Good, then don't complain, ok you maybe began your work." Iruka-sensei promptly stated.**

**Everyone started to making their way to their partners desk. Naruto was the last one to leave his desk and he slowly made his way to Sasuke's desk.**

" **So what did you have in mind for the project," mumbled Naruto**

"**we are going to be doing the project on the 3 great ninja wars," Sasuke said calmly.**

" **Fine whatever, " sighed Naruto**

**At that moment the huge crowed that was behind Naruto and Sasuke started to burst out laughing. Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see what going on and then turned back around. By the time the laughter had stopped and everyone went back to work, one person had backed up to Naruto's chair and then bumped him right into Sasuke. At that moment they had shared their first kiss. To Naruto, Sasuke's lips felt cold , yet very soft.**

**(" Oh my god did we just…. ,")**

**Naruto's face suddenly turned cherry red and before anyone could say anything, the bell rang for lunch. The red faced blonde darted out of the room as all the Sasuke Obsessed Fan Girls chased after him and not long after the Yaoi Fan Club was on his trail.**

**Sauke stayed in his seat after everyone had left. He sat there in a daze thinking about Naruto and how soft his lips were. He smiled a devilish smile and left the room. As for Naruto, naruto hid in the bathroom for the entire lunch period. He was so embarrassed he couldn't show his face in that classroom again.**

" **I can't believe that happened…..Argh, what should I do now, not only is the sasuke fan club after me, but now the yaoi fan club is after me," whined Naruto.**

**As Naruto sat inside the bathroom stalls, he didn't realized that sasuke had came into the bathroom. Sasuke not knowing Naruto was in there he heard heard a voice coming from the stalls.**

" **Sasuke must hate me now, just like everyone else," the voice whimpered.**

**Right then and there, sasuke knew that was Naruto voice he heard. He slowly made his way to the stall door but the bell rang and ruined his chance, so he left and Naruto came out of hiding so he could go clean the pool before Tsunade could yell at him for skipping out on his punishment.**

" **Man I can't believe I'm doing this. Kiba is the one who should be doing this," groaned Naruto.**

" **Having fun Naruto," shouted Kiba on the second floor.**

" **Shut up dick wad," Naruto shouted back.**

**As Naruto moved the pool net around the pool, he noticed something big at the bottom of the pool.**

"**huh, what is that…., what is that…AHHH really what are Choji's shorts doing in here!" shouted Naruto.**

**Naruto flung the shorts off the net and onto the floor. Naruto heard the door open, so he turned around and saw Sasuke standing there in the doorway. Sasuke looked down and picked up the shorts, and looked at Naruto.**

" **Are these Choji's," Sasuke asked.**

**Naruto stood there, face as red as a cherry. He couldn't say anything.**

" **Huh, are you ok Naruto, do you have a fever?" Sasuke said walking up to Naruto and putting his hand on the blonde's forehead.**

**Naruto could feel his heart racing, he opened his mouth to answer Sasuke, but the only words that came out of his mouth was…..**

" **Sasuke," said Naruto.**

**Naruto was starting to get dizzy, his vision was getting blurry. He lost his balance and fell right into the pool.**

" **Naruto!" said Sasuke.**

**Sasuke started to get nervous, he looked around to get help, but the was no one. He had to do something so he jumped in the pool after Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back to the surface. They busted out of the water and Sasuke swam to the ledge of the pool and climbed out of the pool with Naruto on his back.**

" **Naruto….Naruto wake up," Sasuke panicked.**

**( Am I going to die?)**

**Sasuke called out for help but no one was around to help. So the only thing he could do was perform CPR.**

"**hang in there Naruto," whispered Sasuke.**

**Sasuke plugged Naruto's nose and kissed him and gently blew air into Naruto's mouth.**

**(these lips..they feel like Sasuke's.)**

**Sasuke felt the blonde underneath him move. Sasuke got off of him and Naruto coughed up water. Naruto opened his eyes once and then closed them again. He was ok, but Sasuke was still worried so he picked him up and carried him piggyback style to the nurse's office  
><strong>

**Chapter one END**


End file.
